The Epidemiology Data Center (EDC) at the Graduate School of Public Health, University of Pittsburgh propose to design and develop a secure Web site for the Coordinating and Data Core (CDC) for the Programs of Excellence in Gene Therapy (PEGT). The EDC PEGT Web site will have highly accessible components (i.e., directories with integrated E-mail, online calendars, etc.) that facilitate correspondence and enhance communication among the cooperating institutions. Additionally, various Web site components, such as an automated seminar registration system, multiple discussion boards, etc., will be designed to enhance the productivity and capacity of the PEGT. These components will also allow the Resource Manager to arrange meetings and conference calls as well as organize the applications for services received from investigators inside and outside the PEGT cores.